


【HQ全员】论那些年后辈干过的傻事

by Wakatsukiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #chatroom #沙雕, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakatsukiyama/pseuds/Wakatsukiyama
Summary: 来自前辈们的真心吐槽
Relationships: 岩及/其他自由心证
Kudos: 3





	【HQ全员】论那些年后辈干过的傻事

队长们的吐槽大会

沙雕第二弹

内容物除岩及外全部自由心证

队长与副队长群

研磨一生推  
在？

外星人请把我带走  
嗯哼？

泽村大爹  
怎么了？

研磨一生推  
被后辈气笑了上来找树洞

泽村大爹  
请说吧，我不觉得我们家的后辈会比你们的省心

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
大地别说了，再说就是教导主任的假发。

外星人请把我带走  
吼吼吼～提到这种事就要找及川大人啦！我可是最擅长收服不听话的后辈的呢！

牛岛若利  
我们家后辈都很听话不需要收服。

哥吉拉世界第一  
垃圾川你收服谁了我怎么不知道？

外星人请把我带走  
收服小岩的心！

哥吉拉世界第一  
牛若我开始后悔当初没劝及川去你们学校了。

牛岛若利  
让他到我念的大学来。

外星人请把我带走  
为什么我被我的男朋友交易出去啊！？QAQ

研磨一生推  
喂听我抱怨啊！

帅气猫头鹰  
嘿嘿嘿！

赤苇京治  
木兔前辈请冷静

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
木兔的消息有声音啊哈哈哈

赤苇京治  
黑尾前辈请说

研磨一生推  
大家都知道身高是夜久的硬伤吧？

泽村大爹  
我有不好的预感

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
+1

外星人请把我带走  
+1

赤苇京治  
+2（包含木兔前辈的份，我暂时没收他的手机

牛岛若利  
不知道怎么了但是+1

研磨一生推  
然后昨天列夫在练习结束时又跟夜久告白了（虽然已经是日常了我们都习惯了但这次真的过于轰轰烈烈）他竟然给我唱大头儿子小头爸爸以表他对夜久的疼爱跟爱一个儿子一样

泽村大爹  
我的妈呀哈哈哈哈哈

赤苇京治  
我没记错的话，里面有个歌词是你叫我第一声爸爸陪你慢慢长大？

外星人请把我带走  
这是什么杀你个措手不及的伦理哏吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
我想知道后续

研磨一生推  
后来列夫唱完最后一句「转眼儿子就长大」后跟夜久说  
我会陪前辈慢慢长高的！

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
给列夫点蜡

哥吉拉世界第一  
安息吧

泽村大爹  
这怕是个小脑爸爸

赤苇京治  
请向灰羽同学转达整个枭谷的敬意跟歉意以及木兔前辈坚持要求加上的「小子你不错啊嘿嘿嘿！」

研磨一生推  
夜久那时候可气了，追着列夫满场跑还差点撞飞研磨（虽然研磨当时在打游戏但看看我的哀滴我是不可能责备研磨的

布丁头  
...谢谢阿黑，游戏机可以还我了吗

研磨一生推  
不可以，你要把饭吃完我才还给你

布丁头  
...拜托？

研磨一生推  
虽然被你撒娇我实在十分激动但  
不可以

布丁头  
好吧

布丁头  
［照片.jpg］

研磨一生推  
不要以为拍空盘子我就不知道你把青菜都给虎吃了

布丁头  
...讨厌，早知道就不答应海代替他进群

牛岛若利  
我们家后辈都不挑食

泽村大爹  
牛岛你只要说一句「要全部吃完」白布君就会盯着他们全部吃干净吧

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
想起咱家那只影山，除了咖喱就是咖喱，最多就是牛奶

赤苇京治  
试着用排球引诱看看吧，木兔前辈只要一听到等等给你托球就会把面前所有东西吃完，上次就是这么骗他吃掉苦瓜的。

帅气猫头鹰  
难怪觉得苦苦的！赤苇你怎么这样对我！

赤苇京治  
ㄧ不注意手机被前辈拿回去了。  
前辈不要生气，等等配合你打快攻

帅气猫头鹰  
好！嘿嘿嘿！

外星人请把我带走  
这是什么现场示范吗www 

哥吉拉世界第一  
及川不用那么麻烦，揍一顿就怂了；）

外星人请把我带走  
岩酱明明就-啊好痛岩酱你不可以因为刚好在我旁边就揍我！

哥吉拉世界第一  
如果有外星人正在窥屏，我想让你们知道及川彻是个值得带走的实验品，不要犹豫的带走他吧！

牛岛若利  
说到吃的，之前我在队长时间说了要他们好好耕耘栽培才能结出美味的果实，五色听完去足球队的草地边缘偷偷种了一颗苹果树。

研磨一生推  
哈哈哈哈哈哈太认真了吧！这种人感觉就是阅读题会照字面理解回答哈哈哈哈！

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
突然想到日向之前写阅读题写到恶鬼的眼泪是什么意思他写被棒子打到眼睛23333

外星人请把我带走  
哈哈哈哈哈这是什么很有道理的胡说八道23333

一辈子给牛岛前辈托球  
各位前辈好，我是白布贤二郎。

赤苇京治  
白布君日安

一辈子给牛岛前辈托球  
我记得当时五色一天到晚去足球场旁边蹲着，教练还以为他想要转社。

外星人请把我带走  
2333结果苹果有没有长出来

牛岛若利  
没有。他乱翻人家草坪被足球队队长抓来我面前。但是后来他买了两颗大苹果跟我说这是他买得到最甜美的果实了

泽村大爹  
这么真诚怎么有办法骂的下去啊！当队长真的太难了。

赤苇京治  
不，能管的了那群乌鸦的你们才是真英雄。

研磨一生推  
认同

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
之前影山跟日向写英文考卷，翻译题mindset影山给我写念力托球，海伦凯勒文章里头的stricken blind日向给我写闭着眼睛扣球

赤苇京治  
影山君看起来很聪明的说

帅气猫头鹰  
欸？日向他们写的不是对的吗？

赤苇京治  
木兔前辈，mindset是思维的意思， stricken blind是变成瞎子的意思。

研磨一生推  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的非常排球笨蛋了wwww

二口二  
一打开就是这么白痴的发言真是笑死我了

牛岛若利  
你是？

二口二  
伊达工队长二口坚治

牛岛若利  
你好

外星人请把我带走  
这个哀滴好可爱

二口二  
说到课业，之前青根化学课做实验，走出实验室老师把他拦下来问说怎么眉毛没了

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
哈哈哈哈哈好伤人啊

外星人请把我带走  
伊达工的青根君看起来凶凶的实际上是个老实人啊？

泽村大爹  
跟日向有奇妙的感情

二口二  
奇妙的感情，例如我对黄金川吗？想杀却又怕被逮捕的感情

研磨一生推  
原来不是担心铁壁破洞吗

二口二  
好像也应该要担心

哥吉拉世界第一  
黄金川看起来挺认真啊？

二口二  
每次托球出差错就一边尖叫很抱歉一边去跑圈，拦网有漏洞就拿着球要青根扣他身上当惩罚，这怕不是个抖M

一辈子给牛岛前辈托球  
跟五色很像呢，一边大吼一边奔跑什么的。

二口二  
白鸟泽的上线频率不高啊，都在学习吗？

泽村大爹  
这么说起来当初影山也是因为考不上白鸟泽才来我们学校呢

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
不不不大地，影山不能当标准啦

牛岛若利  
要学习和练球，住宿制，管理相对严格。

外星人请把我带走  
哼！一副很厉害的样子

牛岛若利  
要是你当初来白鸟泽

外星人请把我带走  
停闭嘴我不要听！

外星人请把我带走  
呵呵呵岩酱又打我！什么wing striker 根本是天灵盖 striker！

泽村大爹  
黑尾突然下线了？

布丁头  
刚刚列夫对夜久告白说「前辈愿意当我的吉娃娃吗？」被夜久追着打，小黑去劝架了。

赤苇京治  
为什么是吉娃娃

布丁头  
好像说是又小只又凶

帅气猫头鹰  
233333

赤苇京治  
为什么感觉列夫同学每天都在作死？

布丁头  
是每分每秒

布丁头  
对了，翔阳最近说要忙功课没有回我消息，他怎么了吗？

二口二  
wwwwww是觉得他说要读书很奇怪吗

布丁头  
有一点

泽村大爹  
他要是这学期成绩再没过暑期合训就不能去了

布丁头  
欸...请他好好加油

二口二  
我们家黄金川之前也是以及格分滑过

哥吉拉世界第一  
能以及格分滑过也是个技术活吧

泽村大爹  
希望我们家那群笨蛋也能办到啊

二口二  
然后又拿着球要青根扣他身上一边哀号说我是不是在做梦

泽村大爹  
这个就不用了

牛岛若利  
教练要我问问各位暑假要不要办个联合训练

泽村大爹  
当然好！

研磨一生推  
我问问我们教练，大概是会同意的

外星人请把我带走  
哼！小牛若的合训我

哥吉拉世界第一  
别理他，青城想参加

外星人请把我带走  
岩酱你胳膊向外弯！

帅气猫头鹰  
嘿嘿嘿！当然要啦！让我看看全国前五怎么样

赤苇京治  
还请木兔前辈好好学习，不然暑假是要补课的

帅气猫头鹰  
我有你啦！赤苇会救我的吧？

研磨一生推  
我怎么记得赤苇是二年级？

赤苇京治  
为了木兔前辈提前学习了三年级的内容

泽村大爹  
什么时候我们家的崽能像赤苇一样可靠呢

研磨一生推  
不可能的，除了月岛跟山口，你们家的智商感觉就淹没在平均线下

外星人请把我带走  
请各位想像飞雄酱站在讲台上给眼镜小哥讲解二次函数的模样

研磨一生推  
233333一阵恶寒

赤苇京治  
一阵恶寒

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
一阵恶寒

泽村大爹  
这画面实在...让人五味杂陈

研磨一生推  
感觉月月就会双手抱胸：又说错了，国王殿下到底是怎么登基的呢？

牛岛若利  
月岛君是个值得尊敬的对手

外星人请把我带走  
他  
拦  
下  
你  
啦  
哇啦哈哈哈哈哈哈 

牛岛若利  
但我赢过你

外星人请把我带走  
岩酱别拦我我要把他揍成牛肉末拿来包饺子！

哥吉拉世界第一  
我已经不知道从哪里吐槽起了你请便吧

一辈子给牛岛前辈托球  
牛岛前辈的强是不可否认的

麻婆豆腐我的爱  
出现了！专业牛岛吹！

二口二  
我们教练同意合宿

泽村大爹  
等等...所以场上有日向五色黄金川跟犬冈？

赤苇京治  
还有木兔前辈

哥吉拉世界第一  
还有垃圾川

研磨一生推  
我闻到了灾难的味道

牛岛若利  
五色还是很乖的

一辈子给牛岛前辈托球  
前辈请看着足球场旁的小土墩说话


End file.
